


Not So Final Goodbyes

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Lex Miller x Reader - Freeform, Lex Miller x You - Freeform, Light Angst, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: A life or death moment forces Lex and the reader to confess what they’ve both held a secret for so long.





	Not So Final Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: I have this idea since the finale left it in limbo if he’s dead or not, the reader, Petra and Billy find him shot after the raid of Chester’s and the reader and Lex have the cliche “I love you” when he thinks he’s dying and the reader is like “don’t you dare die on me” because they always circled around each other (flirting, bantering, drunkenly kissing) and he obviously lives and they end up together?

Tripping over bodies and debris, you lead Billy and Petra around the back of the house towards the alley. You once again have to track down Lex who has taken off ahead of you in his eagerness to meet up with the rest of your friends. The long battle is over finally; everyone has made it through. After more than a few close calls, you all walk away with only minor injuries and extreme exhaustion. Behind you, Petra and Billy laugh about the how ridiculous this entire mission has been; vowing never to take on such a feat again. 

“And then I had to try to kick the door down, ya know." Giggling at Billy’s commentary, you walk backward so you don’t miss any of his reenactment.

“It definitely didn’t go like that. Your kick wasn’t that impressive the first time,” Petra laughs out sarcastically, pushing him playfully.

Opening the fence gate, you continue to watch as Billy runs through the entire scene of what happened. Not aware of what is behind you in the alleyway, you stumble backward after your boot catches the edge of some uneven pavers. Laughing at your own clumsiness, you look at them expecting that Billy will continue on with his story. Instead, both he and Petra have stopped short; horrified expressions taking over their once giddy smiles. 

“What?” You ask, turning to find out what has caught their attention and darkened the mood. “What’s wrong?” Your words get caught in your throat. Just ahead of you, Lex is on the damp ground gasping for air. Rushing forward, you drop the ground next to him, not caring about how your knees sting from scraping against the pavement or that your jeans are beginning to absorb the dirty rainwater. 

“Holy shit! What happened?!” 

“Get a car!” Billy, still too shocked, doesn’t move. Desperately, you scream at him again, “Go get a car! Go!”

Petra tugs on his arm and both take off running down the alley towards a nearby car. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me. You need to keep your eyes open.” 

Lex hums in response, his eyes unfocused; their usual rebellious spark dulling. His shirt is drenched in blood making it difficult to know where exactly the blood is coming from. Lifting the edge of his leather jacket, you finally find the bullet wound. It’s oozing blood at a steady rate which puts you into a panic; it’s too much blood. Lex’s breathing is irregular. Each breath sounds like a gurgle; a struggle to take in air. And, despite you telling him to keep his eyes open, he’s closed them. Pressing your hand firmly against the wound, you startle him out of his stupor.

“Bloody hell, (Y/N). That hurts!” He whines out, his speech slightly slurred.

“Well keep your fucking eyes open then.”

“You know it gets me excited when you curse but you think you’d be a bit nicer to a dying man, love.” 

“You aren’t dying, idiot. You can’t die on me.”

Not wanting to upset you anymore than you already are, he changes the subject knowing that there is no way he’s going to make it out of this situation alive. 

“Do you remember when you kissed me during Shabnam’s party?”

“If I remember correctly, you kissed me first. You were drunk off that Dixie Mob moonshine that I told you not to steal,” you laugh out solemnly. 

“Hey, what can I say, I love a good drink and a pretty girl. That night was the first thing that ran through my mind when Marcus and I got in the kitchen. Even with all those gits ‘round and in the face of impending peril, you’re always the first thing on my mind.”

You hadn’t realized you are crying until he reaches up to wipe the tears off your cheeks. Taking hold of his hand, you bring it to your lips, kissing his palm lightly. 

“If you’re gonna kiss me, then do it right.” Even in the face of death, Lex hasn’t lost his sass and you’re so glad; he wouldn’t be your Lex if he did. Grabbing the sides his face, your brush your thumbs along his cheekbones. He sighs in response, finding comfort in your gesture. Leaning down slowly, you take in his appearance; he’s more pale than usual, his eyes are red from crying, and his lips are dry and slightly blue. 

“I love you,” he mumbles out catching you off guard so much that you pull back to check if he’s lying. 

“I love you so much (Y/N),” He repeats himself so you know he’s telling the truth, no hints of joking in his voice. 

Smiling wide, a fresh set of tears cascade down your face. Wasting no more time, you kiss him passionately hoping that this isn’t the last time. If only this moment didn’t have to happen like this. 

Pulling away, you notice that Lex’s eyes remain closed. Calling out his name a few times, you receive no response and you begin to frantically shake him. After what seems like an eternity, Petra and Billy return in a car they’ve hot-wired. Petra comes to your side, helping support Lex’s weight by grabbing his arm as you do the same.

“Billy, grab his legs! We need to get him out of here.” Petra instructs him.

No planning or motivational speech could have prepared you for this. You can't even wrap your mind around possibly losing the love of your life. If he doesn’t make it through this, you'll always regret the moment that you didn’t get to tell him that you love him too. Holding Lex close to you in the backseat, you silently will him to continue fighting. 

.

.

.

Featherlight touches along your face and a pounding headache are what pull you from slumber. Realizing there is only one person who could be caressing your face, you sit straight up in the chair making yourself dizzy in the process. A familiar chuckle makes your heart flutter in your chest. Lex sits slightly hunched with bandages around his chest staring at you adoringly.

“If I had known you’d get this excited, maybe I should get shot more often,” he remarks teasingly. 

“Don’t joke about that.” 

“Where are we anyway?”

“Some shady backroom doctor’s office.” 

Nodding, Lex takes time to scan the room before making eye contact with you. Seeing him up and alive forces you to start crying again. It was touch-and-go with him for so many hours during the night. None of you were positive he’d make it. Even the doctor informed you that you should prepare yourself in case Lex didn’t pull through but here he is grinning at you. 

“So about that kiss, love? I think since I passed out before receiving it that I deserve another,” He ponders out loud, tugging you onto the mattress with him. Straddling him so you don’t open any of his stitches, you kiss him deeply not wanting to waste another minute. Hearing him groan, you freeze thinking that you’ve hurt him and you begin to withdraw. He stops you by gripping the back of your neck and stealing another kiss. When you separate, he nuzzles his face into your neck, sighing in contentment. 

“Say it again,” your request comes out in a soft whisper, “I never thought I’d get to hear you say it again so please say it one more time for me.” 

“I’ll say it to you every day if I have to. I’ll say it forever. I love you (Y/N).” 

“I love you too, Lex.”

 


End file.
